Ghostdance
by RedSoxfan15
Summary: After women from Bond's past start to turn up dead, a mission in Mongolia goes horribly wrong. Bond is sent illegally by M to stop the threat, and prevent Gaza, a man from Bond's past, from kidnapping Moneypenny and blowing up England with an atomic bomb Rated T for intense violence and action sequences throughout, disturbing acts of terror, some sexuality, and language


**Albert R. Broccoli's EON Productions Presents**

** Daniel Craig as Ian Fleming's James Bond 007 In:**

GHOSTDANCE

**Starring: Christian Bale, Mark Strong, Naomie Harris, Jessica Chastain, Ben Whishaw, and Ralph Fiennes as M**

**Chapter 1: A Killer's Trail**

(Gunbarrel would be here)

**Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia**

James Bond pointed his gun, as he walked down a narrow hallway. He had an earpiece in his ear, and he entered a dimly lit room. Opening the door slowly, he pointed his Walther PPK into the room and saw four bodies.

"Four men down," he said into his earpiece. "CIA, FBI, NSA, the other one's ours."

"Is he there?" came M's voice.

"He's not here," said Bond.

"Are you sure?" asked M.

Bond looked around the hotel suite, and saw nobody.

"He's gone," replied Bond.

"Are any of the agents alive?" asked M.

Bond checked the pulses on all of them.

"Parker's bleeding bad. He's been shot twice."

He pulled a medical pack out his suit, but it was no use. Parker sunk out of the chair he was in and onto the floor. Bond heard something outside of the door.

"Gimme a minute," he said to M.

Bond drew his PPK and opened the door.

"Hello James," said a familiar voice.

"Hello Felix," said Bond.

"007, you must proceed with the mission," said M.

"He's only here to help," said Bond.

Felix walked Bond down the stairs of the rundown hotel, and into the streets of Ulaanbaatar. Felix led him to the passenger seat of the car, and as Bond got in, Felix got into the backseat to catch Bond up.

"I have a lead," said Leiter.

He pulled out his iPad and showed it to Bond.

"She was one of the agents who was shot earlier today. Look familiar?"

Bond looked at the picture. it was an NSA agent.

"She was a 'jinx' everytime I was around her," said Bond.

"Jacinta Johnson was killed today along with women who have been identified as Christmas Jones, Natalya Simonova, Holly Goodhead, and Pussy Galore."

"That's a shame," said Bond. "I knew all of those women."

"They were targeted by an assassin, who we have picked up the trail on."

"Where's his location?"

Felix pointed straight ahead. "Right in front of us."

The Land Rover Bond and Felix were riding in was tailing a motorcycle.

"M," said Bond. "I have a lead. I'm in pursuit."

"I'll need to send backup," replied M.

"They'll be too bloody late."

The assassin looked behind him, and jumped off the bike. Bond and Felix jumped out of the car, as the assassin pointed his AK-47 at the windshield and shot the driver dead. Bond and Felix got behind cover, and began to shoot at the assassin. Bond ran out of ammo, and the assassin got back on his bike. As the police approached, Bond kicked one of them off and grabbed the bike and speeded for the assassin. Felix got back in the car, and gave chase.

"007, we cannot afford to allow him to assassinate anyone else," said M.

"Yessir," said Bond.

**Chapter 2: River Rafters**

Bond gave chase to the assassin, as they clambered through alleyways, and down tunnels in downtown Mongolia. Bond followed and soon they found themselves in the shanty town Erdenet. There wasnt much road, but Bond followed as the assassin ran through the glass to the Mining Museum. Bond followed suit, and soon the chase lead to the countryside. Bond saw that the assassin got off the motorcylce and got onto a jet ski. Bond braked, reversed, and pulled up to the river. He threw the bike off himself, and jumped onto a jet ski, that a lovely family was using, and was now upset at Bond for stealing it. Bond gave chase. Felix however, had no idea where Bond was and had to stop.

"Leiter to Central Intelligence, the assassin has escaped, i repeat, the assassin has escaped."

Bond followed the assassin on the river bed, and the assassin pointed a gun back at Bond and began to fire. Bond maneuvered out of the line of fire, and the assassin accelerated until he reached the starting point of the whole chase, Ulaanbaatar. He jumped off the jet ski, and made a free run toward an abandoned, high rise building. Leiter actually saw him jump off, and soon, Bond was in pursuit. Felix gave chase. The assassin jumped over a fence, and Bond fought his way over it, and fell back first onto the ground. Felix took a side alley, and Bond and the assassin met up. The assassin knocked down a few trash cans, and Bond stumbled over them. The assassin ran into the high rise building and up the stairs into a room. He found a sniper near the window and aimed it out the window. Agent Anya Amisova was walkign around on the street, and the assassin pulled the trigger. Down she went, and Bond heard the shot. The assassin left the building, but Bond hurried to the scene, and looked at the body. Another woman he knew.

(Title sequence would be here)

**Chapter 3: Hanging Low**

A few days later, M had to meet with the prime minister at the headquarters. Moneypenny accompanied him as well.

"Mallory," said PM Dean.

"Prime Minister Dean," said M.

"I am not going to fire you, Gareth, but only ask why."

"Why what?" asked M.

"Why your own agent couldn't track down an unknown assailant who has been assassinating women he has known from his past, including a KGB agent and an NSA agent."

"I've been wondering the same thing myself," said M. "007 is always as good as his word at getting the job done."

"The assassin is still out there," said PM Dean. "In the best case scenario, i suggest you don't send 007 to go chasing him. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't send 007 on another mission if I were you, M."

"He's my best agent," said M.

"His mission failure proves otherwise."

"You want me to let him go?"

PM Dean got up out of his seat and sat on his desk. "He's had a helluva run, Gareth. But Bond isn't doing what he's supposed to be doing. And now this, all of the women he's known, turning up dead. he's not looking too good right now. For the next mission, may I suggest sending another double o?"

"007 is my agent, and whatever decision I make you will learn to live with it and agree to accept it. This meeting is adjourned."

M stormed out of the office and Moneypenny followed him.

"Maybe the PM's right sir," she said.

"Huh," said M. "Now i got you on my case now, don't I Miss Moneypenny?''

They got into the car and headed back for their office.

"As much as I like 007 and would love him to take me to dinner sometime," said Moneypenny, "don't you think maybe Bond's gotten a little... you know... old?"

"He may be a little older than most agents, but he's still the best agent the Double O section has seen in years. Any word on his whereabouts?"

**New York City, New York**

James Bond was in his hotel suite, grabbing a bottle of scotch from his hotel room refrigerator. He brought back into the bedroom, and opened the bottle.

"Bottoms up," he said, raising a toast near the bed.

"Oh James," said a woman. "How thoughtful." A bed sheet was all that covered her.

Bond began to kiss the woman. "There's plenty more where this came from," he said, and the makeout session continued, until...

_Knock knock._

Bond jumped up and went to answer the door.

"Ignore it James," she said.

"it's room service," he said. "I ordered some champagne."

Bond got up and opened the door.

"Good evening 007," said a familiar voice.

"M?" cried Bond. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"James, who's that?" asked the woman.

Bond closed the door. "I'm just gonna need some time alone for a few minutes. I'll be right in. I promise. Now is not a good time, M."

"Now seems to be the only good time, 007," said M. "You never reported back."

"I needed a little time off."

"A little time off?" cried M. "The killer is still at large, and you failed your mission. He killed another woman from your past that you once knew, and all's you could do was see if she was okay rather than catch him."

"He was America's problem, wasn't he?" asked Bond. "Why does it matter to you? Three of their agents were killed."

"Yes but one of ours was as well, James."

"So Parker didn't make it?"

"No, sadly. he was a good Double O."

"Three agents from American agencies were killed."

"And now six women that you once had worked with 007."

"So it makes matters that much worse."

"Do you not see the picture 007? These women were killed, and the killer is still out there. The new prime minister wants to speak to you about the matter. He wants to make sure you're not getting too old for your job. So to make matters worse, the fact that I had to come out here and grab you from your little holiday makes my job that much harder."

"That prime minister seems like a real prick," said Bond. "And maybe I am getting a little too old. But i'm not retiring. And i need a little time off every once in awhile. I'll be on the next flight to London."

"Well you're bloody well not getting on the same flight as me," said M.

**Chapter 4: Prime Minister Meeting**

Bond was soon on a plane back to London, but was not cleared for field work. He came into Moneypenny's office.

"Hello Moneypenny," he said.

"James," she said. "Oh how I've missed you."

"I missed you too Moneypenny. Is M in the office?"

"Yes. The PM is in there as well."

"Of course he is," said Bond.

Bond opened the door and saw M and the PM there.

"Ah there you are 007," said M. "007, Prime Minister Dean."

"Good morning Bond."

"Good morning sir."

"I'll leave you two to it," said M, and he left the office.

"I've called you in to evaluate your mission, 007," said the PM. "The killer is still at large, and because of your actions, he got away."

"I don't know what was going through my head," said Bond. "I always finish the job."

"Then why didn't you finish this one, 007?" The PM sighed. "The mission is more important than the girls. Maybe you're getting a bit too old for this job. Not many agents your age succeed at their assigned tasks. Maybe it's your time to give up your position."

Bond was shocked. "I may one of the oldest agents MI6 has, but even you have to admit prime minister, the Double O Section is wearing pretty thin these days. And i'm the best agent that M has got."

"Until you start to prove that, and show that you don't need to retire," replied the PM, "you are hereby suspended from active service and prohibited from entering MI6 grounds, effective immediately."

"No," argued Bond. "My job's not finished yet."

"Apparently you didn't just hear my order," said PM Dean.

"I heard you correctly," said Bond. "But I need to fix my mistake. And there's nothing you can do about that. We're done." Bond got up out of his chair and left M's office. But as he opened the door to leave the office, PM Dean stood up.

"I've only got one last thing to say Bond," he said.

"And what's that?" asked Bond.

"If you disobey my orders, I will have you arrested for betrayal to your country and you will be fired from MI6."

"I hardly look forward to it," said Bond, and left M's office.

"Well James," said Moneypenny. "That sounds like it went well." She pulled out a paper from her printer. It was from PM Dean. "Looks like you've been suspended. Maybe now we can spend some time together."

"Moneypenny, do you really think that I would follow through on a suspension order?" said Bond. "And I see you everyday. That has to be enough quality time. Could you do me a favor though? Could you not file that suspension paper and trash it. If the PM asks, say that you... misplaced it."

"Only for a kiss, James," said Moneypenny.

"Only in your dreams, Moneypenny," said James.

"Tanner is waiting for down in Q branch," said Moneypenny. "Suspended or not, I suggest you head there now."

"I was gonna go there anyways," said Bond, and left Moneypenny's office.

**Chapter 5: Q Branch Debrief**

Bond made his way down a few sets of stairs and found Q's laboratory, where Tanner, M, and Q were waiting for 007.

"There he is," said M. "How did the meeting with the PM go?"

"He suspended me," said Bond. "So what's the lead?"

"Lead?" cried Tanner. "You're suspended."

"Quiet tanner," said M. "What the PM doesn't know won't hurt."

"Right," said Tanner. "Your buddy Leiter from the CIA wasn't able to catch up with the hitman, but he took a picture with his iPhone and we have a positive ID."

Bond looked closely at the picture.

"Yep," he said. "That's him."

Tanner typed more on the computer. "His name is Jurick. Russian assassin. Not much is known about his background."

"But nothing is known about who hired him or why he is killing these women that you knew," said M.

"Reports have it that he will be in Tokyo carrying out another assassination on Friday. You must go there right away."

"I have a few things to show you 007," said Q.

"No funny business," said Bond.

"I never joke about my work," said Q. "Now please take out your phone."

Bond recovered his smart phone from his pocket and handed it over to Q.

"I have a new face recognition app for your phone."

"You do realize that based on what we just saw, the CIA is one step ahead of you Q?" laughed Bond.

"Very funny 007," said Q. "Now pay attention. Press this button, and the reader will scan the face, and will show up right here as a positive or negative match."

"What's this?" asked Bond.

"That's a spy camera, and must you touch everything?"

"A spy camera?"

"Well it looks like a spy camera. But press this button, and it's a taser. Lemme demonstrate." Q pointed the camera towards a mannequin. "I'm so sorry Fred," he said. He pressed the button, and the clothes on Fred's fake body began to burn.

"That's a good way to burn it to the ground," said Bond.

"Grow up 007," cried Q.

"Is it mine?"

Q sighed. "Oh fine. Sure. And then there's this."

He switched on some lights.

"You fixed it," said Bond.

"Actually rebuilt it," said Q. "Everything you had before. Machine guns. Shield. Spinning...tire things that kill other tires...ejector seat."

"You must be kidding me," said Bond.

"I never kid."

"Then you've got to be joking."

"Haven't you learned 007, that I never joke about my work? The Aston Martin DB5 is yours. Here's your new Walther PPK. A 1972 PPK Super. It's a double action pistol with an external slide-stop lever and firing-pin safety."

"Why is that any better than any Walther I've had before?"

"That... I cannot answer. Just please, return the equipment. And please, all in one place this time."

**Chapter 6: To Stop An Agent**

Later Bond was in his office at MI6 when PM Dean came bursting in.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked Bond.

Bond looked up from his desk, and stopped gathering the papers he needed for his trip to Tokyo.

"Do you remember what I told you?" the PM asked.

"Yes I do," said Bond. "But this is my mess. I need to finish the job."

"That won't be necessary," said the PM. "I've already sent 002 on the mission."

"Pat Guy?'' cried Bond. "It's not his job. We don't need more people from our department dying. You saw what happened in Mongolia."

"I sure did. And it appears that you cannot be trusted anymore 007. It appears that being at the position of a Double O agent for many years has taken its toll on you."

"Stop with the I'm told old nonsense," said Bond. "I can finish any mission I start. Give me one more chance to prove myself."

"What makes you think I would wanna do that?"

"Because I am the best agent M has. And you know it."

"You have one last shot. I'll be listening in with M on the debriefs. Just don't do what you did in Mongolia again, 007. Get the job done this time."

"Will do sir," said Bond.

**Chapter 7: Tokyo Road**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Bond soon found himself on the next flight to Japan, and Jurick was on the flight after that. When Bond arrived at the airport, he waited in a crowd, dressed as a cab driver. Soon, as the next flight rolled in, and people came out of the terminal, he saw Jurick come out and followed him. Jurick had no clue Bond was following him. Pretty soon, Jurick was driving away, and Bond got a rental car and followed him. Soon, on Tokyo's main street, Jurick stopped the car, and got out. He was now holding a duffle bag. Bond saw him walk into a skyscraper and parked his car in back of Jurick's. Bond pulled out his Walther PPK Super and attached a silencer to it, and looked through the window of the passenger side of his car. He saw Jurick kill the security guard to the building at the front desk. Bond got out his car and headed into the building, hiding his gun from the public eye. Once he entered the building, he drew it, and was careful not to follow too far behind Jurick. He hid around a corner as he saw Jurick get into an elevator. As the doors closed, Bond got out of cover and walked and stood in front of the elevator. Level 63. Bond pushed the button for the next elevator to come, and soon it did. He got in and pushed the "63" button, the top of the building. Bond drew his weapon and quietly followed Jurick, so as not to know he was following him. Jurick made his way up the next set of stairs which was an emergency exit and to the roof deck on the skyscraper. Bond rushed to keep the door from shutting, and followed. When Bond got to the top, he stood in the doorway and watched Jurick from afar. Bond knew he had to be smart about this. He watched Jurick unzip the duffle bag, and out came what looked like a bunch of pieces. The roof deck was closed in by glass on all four walls, and Jurick began to use a deploy setup. Bond knew what he was doing. Jurick had an automatic sniper. Jurick put the pieces of the sniper together, and added the scope, and he was ready to fire. Bond pulled out his iPhone, and aimed it at Jurick, turning the flash off, and grabbed a picture. he then opened Q's face recognition app, and typed in the Jurick's name. The app then gave Bond the green light, and he pointed it at Jurick's face, and it showed up on his phone as a positive match. Jurick looked over at Bond to see if anyone had followed him, and swore that he had seen a shadow. Bond lurched back into the doorway and into cover. Jurick looked straight ahead again, and saw in a building across the way that a business meeting was to take place. A young blonde woman was in the other skyscraper, and pulled out a bag of sea shells and gave them to the Asian businessman. Bond silently closed the door, and made his way to Jurick, but made sure he was quiet enough so that he could sneak up on Jurick. He was about halfway there when Jurick fired the shot, and it hit the blonde woman square in the head. Blood spurted onto the businessman, and he looked across the way to Jurick, but saw nothing. Bond had stopped walking, but saw that Jurick was about to take another shot. He lurched forward, and Jurick turned around to shoot him, but Bond grabbed the gun and Jurick shot the glass on the wall next to them. A fight ensued. Bond began to punch Jurick, and Jurick let off another shot and it hit the glass behind them. Bond and Jurick fought hard for the gun, but Bond kicked Jurick's legs, and Jurick fell down, but got back up. Bond threw elbows, fists, and more kicks into Jurick's area, and Jurick again left off another shot and it hit the last set of glass on the roof deck. Bond finally the upper hand, and kicked him off the building, but grabbed hold of him before he could fall. Bond had to drop to his stomach and grab him by the arm though. Bond then looked angrily at the assassin.

"Who did you just kill?" asked Bond.

"Her name was Honey Rider," said Jurick.

Bond hesitated for a moment before asking Jurick the next question. Honey Rider was a good woman. Why was she in Tokyo selling her sea shells and why was she a target, like all the other women Bond knew that were assassinated by Jurick before her?

"Why are you after everyone I once knew?" screamed Bond.

"It's all because of him!" screamed Jurick. "He hired me!"

"Who hired you?" cried Bond. "Who are you working for?"

But before Jurick could answer, he let go of Bond, and fell 63 stories through the air. Bond could do nothing. He slapped the floor with his hand, and pulled himself over and back into the building. He didn't wanna fall 63 stories either. Luckily, Jurick had left his duffle bag behind, and Bond noticed this near the assassination site, and where Jurick had dropped the sniper. He reached for the bag, and got to his feet, then searched it. There had to be something more than just a sniper in there. Bond looked and looked, unzipping other zippers and found nothing until he came across a flyer. he pulled it out, and looked at it. It said: "CLUB ZERO, DUBLIN." Bond may have just found his next lead. He threw the duffle bag and sniper over the edge of the building, and looked across the way to the skyscraper. The Asian businessman was now gone, and Bond presumed he called the Tokyo police and authorities. Bond had to leave as soon as possible, and he headed for the door. As he was about to pass through the door again, he looked over and saw the police in the other building, examining Honey Rider's body. Bond then left, as the police looked over at the skyscraper Bond was just in and saw the broken glass walls on the roof deck. Luckily, Bond got out of there before he could get caught. Outside, he got back into his car. He put his Walther PPK Super back into the glove compartment, and took a picture of the flyer of Club Zero to send to M and Q branch. In a matter of seconds, Bond received a text from tanner at Q Branch to let Bond know that they got the picture. Bond then smiled, and looked at the flyer. He then took his iPhone back out and began to book a flight to Dublin.

**Chapter 8: Club Zero**

**Dublin, Ireland**

Bond was settling into his hotel room suite. It was a nice suite, with a very nice oceanside view and a living room with a coach and plasma screen TV. he was laying on the coach drinking a Heinekin and was watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. Bond grabbed his Walther PPK Super and cocked it, pointing it towards the door, and opened it.

"Hello James," said a familiar.

"Felix Leiter," said Bond. "The CIA's now part of this? I can do this on my own. It's my mess."

"That new Prime Minister, Prime Minister Dean, insisted that you need a team of experienced agents from the CIA, NSA, and FBI to help you out. Not to mention your own agency."

"Prime Minister Dean is a bloody idiot and a recluse," said Bond. "He thinks I am not young enough to finish the job. So I'm here to prove otherwise. I appreciate the help Felix, but I need to do this on my own."

"Well I'm sorry James for not catching Jurick in Mongolia."

"Your face recognition app payed off. I tracked him to Tokyo and that's how I ended up here. So you were of help, and I thank you, but I need to get into that club by myself."

"it'll be hard," said Felix. "How do you think you can get in there by yourself?"

"I've already got it covered," said Bond, opening the bathroom door to reveal an unconscious body.

"Who's that?" asked Felix.

"002," said Bond. "I wasn't gonna let him do my job for me. How are you getting into the club?"

"I'm on the guest list. Nobody knows I work for the CIA, so I need to keep a low profile to prevent my cover getting blown. How about you?"

"Well Agent Guy has a fake identity on the guest sheet. So I'll use that."

"Well, then," said Felix headed towards the door.

"As a matter of fact..." said Bond, walking towards Felix. 'Maybe I could use your help." He handed Felix an earpiece. "I'll see you at the club in an hour."

An hour later, Bond and Felix were in line, but in different places.

"keep your cover," said Bond to Felix.

"Same to you," said Felix. Somehow, no one knew they were talking to each other. Bond was first up. "Dick Cassidy," he said. The usher let Bond through the rope and into the club. The club was bouncing with loud music, and the ambiance could be felt everywhere. Luckily, the office was through a door and away from everything. Bond headed for the office.

"Hello," said the receptionist. "And how may I help you?"

Bond took the flyer out of his suit jacket from the inside pocket. "Yes, i came across this flyer in a duffle bag when I was at the gym yesterday. i was looking to see who's bag it was, if there was a name in it, and I found this. Could you tell me more about the club? Like who owns it?"

"That's a question that would be directed to the club's owner and operator," said the receptionist. "Madame Moiselleine. She can take you on a tour of the different facilities the club has to offer."

"No, that's okay," said Bond. "Is there anyway I can talk to her right now?"

"That would require an appointment," said the receptionist. "She has space in about a half hour. I can put you down for that. Your name please?"

"James Bond."

"Here's your buzzer Mr. Bond. That will ring when it is time for your appointment. She will meet you on the lower ground by the tables near the DJ. Here's your buzzer sir."

"Thank you," said Bond.

"After your appointment I need it back."

"I'll do my best to return it," said Bond, and as he walked away, he threw the buzzer out of sight.

**Chapter 9: Madame Moiselleine**

Bond made his way down to the main floor of the club, where Madame Moiselleine was standing with her bodyguards. She saw Bond looking at her across the dance floor, and made her way over to him. "Excuse me for one minute," she said to her bodyguards. Bond stood in the middle of the dance floor, as Madame Moiselleine approached him.

"Do you dance much?" she asked in broken English.

"No," replied Bond. "I'm not really much of a dancer. Or the dancing type."

"Maybe we could make our way to the bar where it will be a little more quiet."

Bond followed Madame Moiselleine into the bar area.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Vodka Martini," said Bond. "Shaken not stirred."

"Huuuh, that's a different way of having a martini. Here you are," she said, handing Bond the martini from the bartender. "So clearly you are not here for business.'

"We have a mutual friend," said Bond, sipping his martini.

"I don't have any friends," said Madame Moiselleine. "What can I help you with tonight?"

"I scheduled an appointment in about thirty minutes time with you."

"Then come back in thirty minutes." And she got up to leave, but as she got up to leave, Bond grabbed her arm.

"You don't really know how to charm a woman," she said to Bond.

"I need to know who you work for," said Bond.

"Who the hell do you think I am Mr...?"

"Bond," said Bond. "James Bond."

"Well Mr. Bond," said Madame Moiselleine in disgust, "I own and operate the club. Clearly a businesswoman such as myself doesn't need to work for a stuck up businessman such as yourself who doesn't know how to run a company."

What makes you think I'm a businessman?" asked Bond.

Madame Moiselleine snorted. "The way you dress. The way you walk. Only businessmen order vodka martinis shaken not stirred."

Bond was really starting to get irritated. But he had to play it smart with this woman.

"It seems like you run a good show," said Bond. "Right when I walked through the door I spotted your bodyguards. Now business people really don't have bodyguards unless they are involved in something deep. Deeper than anything you've ever gotten yourself into. And there's no prestine way that you can get yourself out of it. You're involved so deep that you know you want to escape, but the very thought of them killing you if you try to frightens you."

"It's an a man, and he has an army. If I give you his name, I compromise his plans and I will be killed."

"What if you bring him to me?" asked Bond.

"The consequences won't be as harsh."

"Take me there, Madame," said Bond.

"I have a plane. He lives in a place that's deserted, almost like ghosts run rampant, and never let you escape unless he sends you t do his dirty work. It's off the coast of Africa. Meet me in the plane in about two hours time, and I will bring you to him. You really know how to seduce a woman, Mr. Bond." Madame Moiselleine got up out of her chair at the bar, and walked furiously, but sadly, away. She knew her time was coming. She just didn't know when. Bond looked on when all of a sudden, he was handed something. "Your plane ticket, compliments of the Madame herself," said the usher. Bond grabbed the plane ticket and put it into his pocket in the inside of his suit.

"I'll keep in touch Felix," he whispered into Felix's earpiece as he walked by him. Felix slipped something into Bond's hand, and Bond put in his pocket. As Bond was making his way to the exit, the club's security guards bombarded and stopped Bond in his path.

"You know, I was just looking for the loo," said Bond, and punched one of them in face. A fight ensued, and Bond soon defeated each one of them. Felix then picked Bond up from the ground after he had been knocked down by the final guard, who was now unconscious, and gave Bond his ticket.

"Her majesty wouldn't want you to miss this flight," said Felix. "Keep in touch, James. Don't forget about what I just slipped you."

"I'll try not to Felix," said Bond. "Thanks. Again." And Bond made his way to Madame Moiselleine's plane.

**Chapter 10: A Good Show**

Madame Moiselleine had changed into a bathrobe, and was pouring a glass of wine when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" she said. The pilot had entered her cabin.

"It's time for takeoff," he said.

"Just bring me to him," she said to the pilot. She looked at herself in the mirror, and knew she was soon going to die. To betray her boss like this was big. Later that night, after she had had a shower, she got into bed. All of a sudden, her bedroom door opened, and Bond appeared, naked. Madame Moiselleine opened the other side of the bed for Bond to get in. Bond crawled into the other side of the bed, and began to kiss Madame on the lips. Bond fondled her left boob under the covers, and the two began to go at it.

"I'll give you a good show," said Bond, as they tossed and turned.

During the night, Madame had woken up to take some more sleeping pills, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, she could see three men in her room in the corner of the mirror, she was looking in. They soon left, but Bond remained untouched. Madame got back into bed and had a worried look on her face.

"Are those your bodyguards?" asked Bond. Madame said yes, but she knew who they really were. Soon they would be arriving at the South African port, and they would go by boat the rest of the way to meet her boss.

**Chapter 11: Courtin' In MI6**

Back at MI6, PM Dean was not happy. The next morning, he stormed into M's office.

"Mallory, why the hell hasn't Bond reported?"

"Oh he's been reporting," said M. "You just haven't been part of the picture."

"We have suspended MI6 from your department gone rogue and he hasn't reported at all. Didn't I tell you, Gareth, didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" asked Mallory.

"I told you time and time again that 002 is better suited for this than the washed up 007."

"002 was a dead end," said M. "he was getting nowhere with the mission, and he was no closer to uncovering the mastermind behind this twisted affair than Bond was. But you should know Bond by now. He probably has a lead and is making progress."

"Bond is too old to be doing missions like this," said PM Dean. "I am looking out for your safety, Mallory."

"As am I with yours," said M. "As well as my country's. I put my trust in Bond, and I trust he will find the man who did this and bring him to justice."

PM Dean was upset. There was going to be no reasoning with M. M was owning PM Dean in this debate.

"Then I shall see you in court. A week from Saturday. Parliament building."

"Court?" cried M. "For what? To prove to you Bond's not too old to do his job. Good luck with that because I won't be appearing in court you incompetant bastard."

"Then I have no choice than to relieve you of your position and pull Bond out before more people start to die. I shall have you arrested, and you will appear in court as will your secretary Moneypenny, to discuss Bond's inability to finish a mission and force him to retire due to... deteriorating health."

"You dont have that authority over me," said M. "How I utilize my agents is entirely my decision, and I have full trust in Bond. Now please, get out of my office before I have to call security."

The PM began to walk out of the office, but not before M had the last say.

"Prime Minister," said M. The prime minister turned to look at him. "I don't think too highly of you," continued M. "Neither does the rest of the government. I think you are a corrupt politician. If maybe you start to believe in our ability to handle the matters that are at hand, and start to put trust in our agents, maybe all of our minds will be changed. Now i would trust in all of your government officials before you are replaced."

PM Dean looked at M in disgust. "Don't ever talk to me like that again," he told M. "I'll see you in court." And he walked out of M's office.

"Good luck with that," said M.

**Chapter 12: An Old Friend**

Bond and Madame Moiselleine were soon on a speed boat headed for a small town off the coast of South Africa. Bond activated the device Felix had given him, and put it back in his pocket. As they neared the docking area near the town, Madame Moiselleine spoke.

"I'm risking too much," she said to Bond. "I need to go back."

The men that were in her room came out of the boat's cabin with machine guns.

"I think you spoke too soon," said Bond.

Soon, Bond and Madame had their hands tied together, and were brought through was looked like a ghost town. Every building was run down. Doors were kicked in, windows were shattered, and most of the structures of the buildings had fallen down.

"He speaks highly of you," said Madame Moiselleine. "He talk about the UK like it's a disease."

"Is it somebody I know?" asked Bond.

"He claims to know you. Unless you are not the James Bond he speaks of." Soon, the men took Bond into a rundown building, and Madame another path.

"I'm sorry," said Madame Moiselleine.

Bond watched as she was dragged away. He was brought inside the building, and forced into a chair. He looked up. The ceiling had caved in, and the sky was dark red. In the middle of him and another chair, stood a little table with a chess board on it. Soon, two big, brass doors, god as new, opened, and a man in a business suit walked towards Bond.

"Hello James," he said. "Do you remember me? From our Royal Navy days? Hahaha, those were great times, am I right? I'm so sorry you have to see such a rundown city, but this is really the only place I can consider home. Do you like chess? If you do, do you care for a game? Did you know chess was created in the middle ages, by a king, as a strategy to lead his army into battle? This king, he decided that in order to become victorious in battle, he use the smaller men up front. This king, more of a pacifist, really didn't have an army, so he decided to recruit who ever wanted to help him bring victory to his kingdom when he attacked the city of Ranah in Persia. He had the army of small archers and bladesmen in front. In the back, on the each of the corners of his line, he had his gamekeepers. Next to the game keeper on each side stood the Knights of the Nine, fierce in battle, but peaceful in quiet times. Next to them stood the bishops of the Catholic church, trying to reclaim their religious freedom from the Persians. He relied on just this small army to protect himself and the queen from fatal casualties. Eventually, the Persian army broke through, and blocked a path for the king to travel. After the Persians' victory, they left him there to rot, as their king celebrated their victory. I am that king." He stopped walking right in front of Bond. "I am the victorious king, and you are that king who has just lost everything he has. So I guess this is it, Mr. Bond. This is checkmate, mate."

"That's a nice little story, Gaza," said Bond. "I didn't realize you were still alive."

Gaza began to laugh maniacally. "Hehe, me, hehe, me, DEAD? oh no James, it seems you need to catch up with modern times. Who do you think killed all of those women?"

"It was a nice little trick," said Bond. "Killing all of them to lure me back to you. But why, Tomas?"

"Why?" cried Gaza. He began to laugh maniacally again. "Why? BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" he screamed in Bond's face.

"And what was that?" asked Bond.

"Do you really not remember?" Gaza asked him. "You betrayed me. The Navy Commander put a bullet in my hip. The scar tissue inside of my hip has not healed after all of these years. You see, I've been diagnosed with avascular syndrome, which will lead to paralyzation, and eventually death."

"I didn't betray you," said Bond. "I ratted you out because you were going to betray your own country."

Gaza laughed yet again. "England. Such a wasteland. It disgusts me! Your corrupt government, you bullshit laws, your ways of doing things. It wasn't... communist enough for me."

"Your lucky I stopped you from making that bomb," said Bond. "Millions of people would be dead because of you."

"And the world would be a better place, Mr. Bond," said Gaza. "Wouldn't you agree? Oh that's right, you are the government. I will take from you what you have taken from me."

"I won't let you do that."

"you really think so? I have people everywhere, Bond. Places you might not imagine. Please, play the game. Make your move." Gaza pointed to the chess board.

Bond moved his pawn to the correct number of spaces.

"I should warn you," said Gaza. "Each time you capture one of my pieces, another one of your precious women dies. Once your piece hits my square... BOOM! Popped in the head."

Bond had to take control somehow. "No," he said. "I refuse to play."

"Kill them all," Gaza told his men. Bond listened as the women he once knew were slaughtered behind closed doors.

"Now is that the kind of sound you would like to hear?" Gaza asked Bond.

"You treat killing like it's a game," said Bond.

"And you treat your country like it's your family, and you treat me... like your enemy," said Gaza. "Follow me, James. I want to show you something." Bond got up out his seat and followed Gaza to an abandoned subway station. Gaza flicked the light on, and there was a big, sliver ball standing in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" asked Bond, pretending he didn't know.

"A bomb of course," said Gaza. And not just any bomb. An atomic bomb. It has a blast radius of 203.3 miles, which is, all of London. Too bad it's not yet finished after all these years. Follow me again. I need to show you something else."

They left the subway station and headed for the town's center, where Madame Moiselleine was tied to a statue. Bond knew this scene looked familiar. He had played this game with an old MI6 agent who tried to kill the female M.

"Everything she has worked for is for nothing," said Gaza, handing Bond a pistol with a full magazine. "Here's what I want you to do. Shoot her. She means nothing to me anymore." Bond felt Gaza's men point the guns to his head. Bond raised the pistol and aimed it towards Madame Moiselleine. He went to pull the trigger, but he couldn't do it. He lowered the gun. Gaza signaled for his men to lower their guns. "Such a coward," he said to Bond. He grabbed the gun from Bond, aimed, and fired. Madame Moiselleine was dead.

"And it's another one down!" cried Gaza. "You keep losing at my game. What do you say to that?"

Bond had to think of what to do. Then it came to him.

"You wasted a view to a kill." And Bond apprehended Gaza's henchman, grabbed a gun, and pointed it towards Gaza.

"Oh my god, I am so scared! What are you gonna do? Bring me back to England?"

"I'd rather bring you back alive," said Bond. "But killing you makes no difference to me. Your sick, sadistic game ends here." Bond pulled the device Felix had given to him out of his pocket, and showed it to Gaza. Choppers began to sworm in, and Bond pulled out another gadget. "Figured I could get a picture of the two of us." He tasered Gaza with the spy camera and soon Gaza found himself in a chopper headed for London.

**Chapter 13: MI6 Enquiry**

Bond had brought the detained Gaza back to the underground MI6 location, where he met M, Moneypenny, and the PM. Gaza was locked in his holding cell, and looked disgusted at Bond. M approached the cell.

"So this is who is behind all of the killings?" said M.

"You must be Bond's boss," said Gaza. "Rot in hell."

"Mr. Gaza," said the prime minister. "007 reportedly found an atomic bomb in your town. We have operatives who have retrieved the bomb, and say that it is ready for launch. What do you know about this?"

"It's not ready," said Gaza. I've been working on it for years, but I've never found the right pieces to finish the project. It's still missing a core."

"I wish I could believe every word you are saying," said the PM. "But sadly I don't. Your hearing will be scheduled for next Tuesday, at the courthouse. 007, you are no longer suspended. M, court is still on for today to discuss 007's actions. But I promise, after what he just did, I will make sure that he will be cleared of all charges." The PM then left.

"What a lovely, lovely man," said Gaza.

"Not another word," said M.

"You have no authority over me," said Gaza, as Ma and Bond began to leave the room. "This isn't where i live. Your commands, orders, and laws have no effect on me."

"When you are in this country, what I or the prime minister says, goes.'

"Don't you wanna know what's next?" cried Gaza.

"What could possibly come next?" cried M. "We have you in custody."

He and Bond left the room.

"Fill me in 007," said M in the hallway as they were walking. "Who is he and what did you do to provoke him."

Bond stopped walking and so did M.

"His name is Tomas Gaza," began Bond. "We were in the Royal Navy together. We we like brothers. But one day, Gaza started to get in over his head, and began to question why England a powerful nation like the United States or Russia. He wanted to be the next great leader. But he went to far, and wanted to be known as a terrorist. One day, I caught him and some of his other good friends in a warehouse in Geneva. I look over and I see that he's building a bomb. I knew right then he was gonna betray his own country. So I told the commanding officer, who told the British government, who expelled Gaza from the Navy. They took the bomb and put it in a secure location, which must have been the town he was in when I found him. He must have searched high and low to find out where they brought it. Once he did, he lived there, and continued to work on the bomb over the years. Now he's here and it's here. I made a mistake bringing them here."

"We can handle the situation, 007," said M. "I have trust in you. You're never too old for your job. And now the job's finished. We've brought him to justice. Go to Q Branch and listen in with Q on what Moneypenny has to say about you to the court. The prime minister will get this all sorted out."

"Yes sir," said Bond, and he and M parted their ways for the day.

**Chapter 14: Escape**

Bond headed into Q Branch where Q was working the computers to keep Gaza in his cell.

"Q," said Bond, do me a favor and make sure Gaza doesn't hack any of your firewalls this time, unlike a certain somebody we once knew."

"Enough of your humorous puns, 007," said Q. "What's the deal with this guy anyway?"

"He wants revenge on me," said Bond. "He thinks I betrayed him when we were in the Royal Navy together."

Down in the cell block, Gaza stared at the guard who was watching him.

"Hey asshole," cried the security guard. "What are you looking at?"

Gaza gave him a look as if it was time to do something.

"He's still secure," said Q. "No one's broken our cell thing yet."

"That spy camera really came in handy," said Bond.

"Glad it could be of some use," said Q. He was searching through his computer. "Hey Bond, did this guy make a bomb?"

"Yes," said Bond. "That's what I caught him doing in the Navy. I discovered it in the ghost town as well. It's not finished yet, so it's not a threat now."

"I'd think twice about that," said Q.

Bond looked sternly at Q. "Q," he said, "what did you do?"

"I did nothing," said Q. "It looks like he activated it from his cell."

Bond looked sternly towards the doors of Q Branch and made a run for it. He headed into the basement where the cell block was, and the security guard pointed his guard at Bond, but Bond took him out.

"Dammit!" cried Bond. "The guard was one of his, Q. And Gaza's gone."

"He's gone?" cried Q. "How the hell is he gone?"

"I don't know Q," said Bond. "Where did he go?"

"Hang on," said Q. 'i'm searching right now."

Q watched all of the computer screens, and finally came across Gaza.

"Bond, he's on the streets of London."

"Oh great, he's activated a bomb and he's in the public eye."

"Hold on, he just went down an alley."

Bond drew his PPK Super and made his way through a long hallway, into the rotunda of the underground MI6, and into the public streets. "Q, where is he now?"

"Tracking," said Q. He was watching all of the computer screens, and saw Gaza come out of the other side of the alley and was waiting at the bus stop.

"Q, where is Gaza?" asked Bond.

"He's at the bus station on Granborough Road."

Bond sighed and made a run for the bus station. he was halfway there when Q came on again.

"Bond, you need to hurry up. The bus is almost there."

"I'm running as fast as I can, Q!" cried Bond.

"And Bond, the bomb he activated is not due to blast for another three days. So we have the time to disarm it if we need to."

"Of course it's not," said Bond. "Okay, I'm here, but I don't see him."

"He blends in."

"No he sticks out like a dog in a trench coat," said Bond sarcastically.

"Trust me Bond, get on the bus."

The bus pulled up, and finally stopped. there was a front door and a back door, and Bond got on from the door. "Okay I'm on the bus," said Bond.

"He's wearing a suit jacket," said Q.

"Of course he is," said Bond. "Everyone's wearing a suit."

"Just look around hard."

As Bond was looking around, he looked at the bus stop sign. The next stop was Parliament.

"Q, he's going to Parliament. Moneypenny's there. Tell M. Have him tell Tanner to get her out there."

Bond scanned the bus further without moving so as not to be spotted by Gaza if he indeed was on the bus. Bond spotted what looked like Gaza near the front door. Gaza gave a Bond a look and looked away. The bus stopped, and the driver opened the doors. Bond and Gaza ran out of the bus at the same time.

**Chapter 15: Parliament Chase**

Bond gave chase to Gaza, as they pushed and shoved their way through the crowds on the street, and made their way into the Parliament building. Gaza climbed up the escalator and past security, while Bond ran up the down escalator (don't ask me how he did it), and pushed his way past people. All of a sudden, at the top of the escalator, he lost sight of Gaza. Bond continued to walk, and walked towards the elevators, and looked to his left, and saw through the clear glass of the elevator that Gaza was on hit. He drew his weapon and headed for the stairs. The elevator was making its way to level 4 of the Parliament Building, the room where Moneypenny was pleading for Bond's case. Bond shot at Gaza as he got of the elevator, and missed, but Gaza slid across the floor.

"The next bullet will hit you, Mr. Gaza," said Bond.

"Not bad, James, for an older agent like yourself. Now, you better help that your little girlfriend of a receptionist makes a strong case for you. Now you stopped me, here's a little prize."

Gaza pushed a button on his briefcase, and a bomb across the street from parliament went off.

"I hope you were just planning that," said Bond.

"No," said Gaza, laughing. "I have this." He pulled out the control device for his atomic bomb and ran away, making his way toward the courtroom. Bond was held back by Gaza's henchmen.

**Chapter 16: Pleading The Case**

Gaza made his way towards the courtroom in Parliament where Moneypenny was.

"Bond caught the man," Tanner whispered to Moneypenny. "There's reports he may in the building right now. We need to get you out of here."

"Not until this business is done," said Moneypenny.  
"Are we ready to begin?" asked another PM.

"Yes," said Moneypenny.

Bond soon subdued Gaza's henchmen, and made his way towards Gaza and the courtroom. Gaza killed the security guards to the courtroom as he made his way there.

"Your opening statement, Miss Moneypenny," said the head PM.

"Of course. Sir, Bond may not have completed his mission, and sure he made one mistake. But that doesn't mean Bond's age is starting to get the best of him. he made a little mistake, and to not allow him to fix his mistake by finishing the job, in my honest opinion is wrong. As long as I have known 007, he has never been suspended or fired for a situation such as this. He made a mistake. Bond is only a human. We're all only human. Every one makes mistakes. For PM Dean to call on Bond's age and M's ability to take control of the Double O Section is sincerely wrong. Mallory puts trust in who he sees, and he sees the most trust in Bond. If he were here today, he would be pleading Bond's case as well. You may all want Bond to retire, but remember what 007 has done for his country over the past few years."

The doors to the courtroom burst open and in came Gaza, gun in hand.

**Chapter 17: Courtroom Shootout**

Gaza fired his gun at the head PM, killing him, and hit Tanner in the leg. PM Dean climbed over the table and grabbed Moneypenny, and kept her in cover. Shots fired off in all directions, and Bond made his way to the courtroom, with his PPK drawn, and kicked open the door to gunfire. Many of the government official were gunned down by Gaza, and Bond began shooting at him. Gaza now had an angry look on his face, and began shooting his way at Bond. Bond shot back. Bond saw a gun on the ground, and kicked it over to Prime Minister Dean. He hopped out of cover and began at Gaza as well, and Gaza's men shot back. Dean hit one, and he was dead. Bond then gave PM Dean a wink and shot the sprinklers on the ceiling. Water came down and hit directly on Gaza's eyes, stunning him for a moment. Bond then shot the lights out and a fire extinguisher, and shot towards Gaza's direct line of path. Gaza was upset that Bond had done this, and soon left the room. Bond followed. "Get her out of here!" he called to PM Dean. PM Dean and Tanner, although wounded, brought Moneypenny out to the company car, and put her in, then it sped away. Bond was driving.

"Bond, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life," he said.

"Well thank you," said Moneypenny. "Who is he?"

"An old friend hell bent on revenge," replied Bond. "And you were his next target. We need to get you somewhere safe. A place where he will never find us. It's time for us get ahead in the game for once."

Soon they weren't in the city, but on the outskirts. "James," said Moneypenny. "Where exactly are we?"

"Welcome to the suburbs of London," said Bond. Soon he stopped the car. "We need to get out," he said.

"Why?" Moneypenny asked. Bond took his keys from his pocket and opened a door to an apartment and climbed in. Inside, was Bond's living quarters. Moneypenny walked in and seemed really surprised.

"Whoa," she cried.

"it's not much really," said Bond.

"Your bed is big enough for the two of us," cried Moneypenny. "I will feel so safe with you on the other side of me."

"Oh the bed's all yours," said Bond.

"You're not gonna sleep in it with me?"

"I'm taking the couch.''

**Chapter 18: Secret Underground Safe House**

Later that night, Moneypenny was sleeping, but Bond was still awake.

"James," she said. "I can't sleep knowing that he tried to kill me. What if he comes here next? He has to know where you live."

"I've got that covered," said Bond. He pushed a button on his wall, and a door in the wall popped out. Moneypenny was so confused.

"Follow me," said Bond. He led the way through the door, and down a winding set of stairs.

"What on earth is down here?" asked Moneypenny.

"It's an underground safe house I installed back in 2007 under my apartment," said Bond. "There's only two people in the world who know about it. Me, and you. This will probably be our best bet for now. The door upstairs is locked, so there's no way no one can get in. the only way anyone can get down here is from the sewers."

"What's over here?" asked Moneypenny.

"That's the armory," said Bond. "I have a whole stash of weapons, body armor, grenades. You know, just in case. It's always stocked at all times." Bond brought Moneypenny to another room. "This is the kitchen, obviously. I have everything you need in here. Food, drinks, microwave, toaster, oven. This over here is my home gym. Only I can go in there, and then there's the computer and entertainment room, which has a bed in it, and yes a couch, which I will be sleeping on."

**Chapter 19: Dark Past**

The next morning, Bond was making scrambled eggs.

"You cook?" cried Moneypenny.

"Wanna help?" asked Bond. "These are my famous scrambled eggs. My mother used to make them for me before she died."

"How do you make them?"

"First, you need a dozen eggs, salt and pepper, and six ounces of fresh butter. Then you want to break the eggs into a bowl. Beat thoroughly with a fork and season well. In a small copper or heavy bottomed saucepan, which is what I am using, melt four ounces of the butter. When melted, pour in the eggs and cook over a very low heat, whisking continuously with a small egg whisk."

"That's it?"

"That's it," said Bond. he gave Moneypenny a dish of eggs.

"Bond, why does Gaza want to kill me?"

"It's more or so me he's after. He's just using you as the bait. We were nest friends growing up. After our parents died, we both were sent to Skyfall Lodge, an orphanage, and we grew up there. the gamekeeper, Kincade, really didn't let us out of his sight. He didn't trust us. He thought we were trouble makers. As the years went by, it was my dream to serve British Royal Navy. Gaza really had no intention to serve, but I forced him to, since we were best friends. After a few years, Kincade wrote a letter to Gaza on his 21st birthday explaining how his parents died. They were murdered by a mob boss, and the British government did nothing. From that point on, something clicked inside of Gaza. He wasn't the same. One day I woke up, and a group of friends he had been hanging around were gathered in a circle around him. Turns out, he was making an atomic bomb so that he could plan to blow up the UK. I found out, told the commanding officer, and Gaza was suspended and later expelled after a hearing. I tried to apologize, but he never forgave me for what I did. So to get me out into the open and play his little game, he started killing the women I once knew in my past. When I found him a few days ago, I found the bomb. Luckily it's not finished yet. He's been working on it for about ten years now. He plans to continue to follow through on his plan, and blow up the UK. You were his next target, probably to piss me off more than ever, even though I was already out in the open."

"Oh my god," whispered Moneypenny. then she heard something.

"James, did you hear that?"

**Chapter 20: Breach**

Bond heard a noise this time. "Go to the armory. Quick," he said. he and Moneypenny raced to the armory, and heard footsteps in Bond's apartment upstairs.

"How did he find us?" asked Moneypenny.

Then Bond realized. "I'm a bloody idiot. Company cars have trackers."

"Oh comeon James!"

"Doesn't matter. He's not here for you. He's here for me." Bond took a duffle bag and loaded up just about every weapon from his gun rack into it including grenades as well. "Get behind cover," said Bond. He heard the door to the safe house open, and men began walking down the stairs with machine guns. Bond turned off the lights, and started shooting. The men saw Bond's line of fire, and began to fire. Bond shot off a few more rounds, hitting a few men. He then pulled his shoot the sprinklers trick, and it rattled some of Gaza's henchmen. He ran out of ammo on his machine gun, and grabbed a rifle from Moneypenny who was still hiding behind cover. Bond went to take cover in another room, as another wave of henchmen came down through the stairs. Bond shot them dead, and made his way to another man, who he kicked, and stole his machine gun from. It was all but dim in the safe house, and Moneypenny grabbed a gun from the dufflebag. Another henchman made his way down the stairs, and into the armory. Moneypenny dropped from behind cover, and shot him, as he shot at her. A bullet grazed her leg, and Bond came and shot the bad guy dead.

"Did you get shot?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay," replied Moneypenny.

"I've heard that before. I don't need you bleeding out. Here." He threw Moneypenny a towel. "Use that to stop the bleeding." All of a sudden, they heard another wave of men upstairs in Bond's living room, setting the place on fire.

"He's here," said Bond. "And he always has to fuel the fire. Moneypenny, go to the kitchen. Wait for me there."

**Chapter 21: He's Mine**

Gaza made his way to the entrance of the stairs to the safe house.

"Say hello to my little friend, Mr. Bond," said Gaza. Bond began to shoot at the stairwell. Gaza then pulled a grenade and threw it down the stairs. He took a lighter and lit Bond's furniture in the living room on fire. He popped his head to the top of the safe house stairs again.

"Can't you come out to say hello?"

Bond shot off another burst, and Gaza popped another grenade. It blew up, and Bond headed for the kitchen.

"Go down and get the girl. Don't touch 007. He's mine!" called Gaza to his henchmen.

Bond's house and safe house were now engulfed in flames. "Make a run for it. there's nowhere else to go down here. Actually, head through the sewers."

Gaza's men made one last final assault as Bond attempted to hold them off. He shot at them and hit some of them, but not all of them. Soon, they grabbed a hold of Moneypenny, and took her away. Bond saw them going back up the stairs, with Moneypenny screaming. It was on now. Gaza stood at the top of the stairs. "Put her in the car. The bomb's ready to go! Put her in the same truck as the bomb." he called down to Bond. "I'm gonna destroy your world, Bond. tear down what you made so great." Bond heard this, and pushed a self destruct button on the wall of his safe house. He made his way to the sewer entrance, and halted. "I never should have built this," he said, and made his way through the sewers. Gaza made his way back outside. "Bring her to the center of the city, where everyone else waits. The look on the faces when this country blows to bits." Then all of a sudden, KA-BOOM! Bond's apartment complex blew up, and the safe house below blew up as well, creating a huge crater in the ground. Neighbors rushed out to see what the commotion was all about. "James Bond is dead!" he called, and shot a few neighbors dead. he got into his car and made his way for the center of London.

**Chapter 22: The New Leader**

Gaza and his men made their way towards London's center, with more men coming out of the alleys and side streets to join him. Soon, Gaza had a huge army of about two hundred men following him. When they reached the heart of London, they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing there was an army about as big as Gaza's were setting up a blockade so that Gaza and his men couldn't get through.

"Stop right there!" called a voice over a megaphone. "This Felix Leiter of the CIA. Along with me, I have more CIA operatives, Prime Minister Dean, the London SWAT team, and the London police department. Please, throw your weapons down and surrender!"

Gaza laughed at Felix finished his last sentence. He turned his back on them, and faced his army. "Citizens of London!" he called. "Today we face a force so powerful, that we must strike them down. For many years now, the UK has declined to show us the godless nation they have become. I stand before you as your new leader. I AM THE GOVERNMENT! And to my left, is a truck which features an atomic bomb I have worked so hard on over the years. It is now complete. In this truck, stands MI6's very own... Eve Moneypenny, who has worked with MI6 for many years now, and who's heart belongs to the very man I killed shortly ago. We must stand together, and show these people, that we are now the new leaders of this wasteland."

"We need to evacuate the city," said Felix to the PM.

"That will take too long," said PM Dean. "As much as I want to, we don't stand a chance against Gaza and his army."

"We have to," said Felix. "Here, take this," he said, handing a sidearm, and a machine gun to the PM. "I'll start evacuating the city, and track the bomb. Do the best you can to hold them off."

PM Dean cocked the machine gun, and was ready to go. He turned to face his army. "No matter what happens, no matter who lives and who dies, you have all served your country bravely. That will never be taken away from you. Now let's make the charge!" The PM and the law officials began to run at Gaza and his army.

"Open fire," said Gaza to his army, and they began to charge. Shot were fired in all directions. Many men were killed, and people started to come out of their homes and work places to see what was going on. The streets were almost like a riot, the police and Gaza's army were now fighting hand to hand, while some still fired shots at each other. The bystanders began to join in, and they were starting to get killed by Gaza's army. Gaza was killing many as well, including a small hand to hand fight against the PM. "You call yourself a prime minister?" And he snapped the prime minister's neck. Prime Minister Dean was dead.

**Chapter 23: Riot**

Bond was in the sewers, coughing as he had just evaded what was now a burned down apartment complex. Above, he heard all of the noise and commotion. Luckily, he had a ladder that led him straight to his garage, and he got into his car Q gave him and headed for the riot. Felix was going around knocking on doors, about forty per minute. "You need to evacuate now!" he told the citizens. "there's a bomb about to blow! Don't take Granborough or Highlands! Those streets are not safe!"

"Felix?" came Bond's voice over Felix's earpiece.

"James?"

"Where's Moneypenny?"

"She's in the truck with the bomb."

"What?"

"She's in the truck with the bomb!"

"Get everyone to safety! We need to evacuate the city!"

"I'm doing that right now, James!"

"Alright then," said Bond. "After you do that, follow the truck the bomb is in! Keep me posted!"

"Will do!" called Felix. "James, what are you doing right now?"

"Settling the score," said Bond, and he made his way to the riot Gaza had started. The good guys were starting to get smoked. Bond was going down Granborough Road when trash cans were thrown at his car, cars on the side of the road were set on fire, and homemade bombs were set off in the street. Bond veered and served out of the way, but Gaza's men just seemed to be everywhere.

Felix gathered a large group of citizens together, and spoke to them. "Everyone, I need you to start knocking on doors, and tell people to start evacuating. The bomb is ready for detonation, and it will not only blow up all of London, but the whole country as well. Meet me back here in about thirty minutes, and don't stray too far off the grid. Go, go GO!"

A little kid came up to Felix. "Are you going to stop the bomb?" he asked.

Felix shook his head. "Just start knocking on doors okay, big guy? I promise you will be safe."

Bond arrived at the riot and got out of his car, and grabbed a machine gun from a dead good guy's side, and began to shoot, as he began to shoot, he started to make his way towards Gaza. Gaza saw Bond and started to make his way towards him, but got involved in a few confrontations before he reached Bond.

**Chapter 24: The Two Kings**

Bond dropped the gun, and Gaza dropped his as well. They stood about a foot away from each other, face to face, with the huge riot fight surrounding them.

"You are going to burn with your country, Mr. Bond!" called Gaza.

"Not before I kill you," said Bond, and began to punch Gaza, and Gaza exchanged blows. Bond and Gaza started go at it in the middle of the street, while the armies faced off against each other. Felix on the other hand, was searching for the truck, and had gathered a few citizens to help.

"This street, this street!" he cried. they turned a corner, but the truck wasn't there. Felix slapped the side of a building with his hand, and sent the citizens to the next street.

Gaza had now gained the upperhand in the Gaza-Bond fist fight. Gaza kicked him, and Bond was starting to go down. But Bond new he couldn't go down. Gaza punched his stomach really hard, and really fast, and Bond soon ducked, and Gaza punched his mercenary that was behind Bond right in the face twice, That guy was dead instantly. Gaza kicked Bond another time, but Bond kicked Gaza right through a glass door, and into the lobby of Parliament. Gaza pulled glass out of his shoulder blades and back, and halted the fight.

"The two kings," said Gaza. "Only one will be left standing. And it will be me."

Gaza punched Bond in the face again, but Bond wouldn't go down without a fight. He kicked Gaza back through the door that was just broken and back out onto the street. Gaza soon gained the upperhand again, and began to brutally beat Bond down to the ground. But Bond got back up and stood his ground.

**Chapter 25: Damsel In Distress**

Felix had gone to next street with his group, and had spotted the truck. "It's here!' he called. All of a sudden, the truck stopped, and two guys stepped out from the passenger side and the loading bay door, and a small firefight ensued. Felix could see Moneypenny tied to the side of the wall right next to the bomb. Felix cocked his machine gun, and shot the villains dead. He hopped into the loading bay and shot the handcuffs off Moneypenny, and untied her legs.

"I'm here to help," he told Moneypenny. "I'm one of Bond's friends. You're safe now."

"It's going off in twenty minutes," said Moneypenny. She looked around. "Where's James."

"He elected to stay behind," said Felix.

All of a sudden, Felix and Moneypenny felt a jerk, and the loading bay door closed. they were moving again.

"Oh shit!" cried Moneypenny.

They were trapped, and the loading bay door was locked from the outside.

"We will have to make the best of this," said Felix. he walked past the bomb to see if there was a little sliding door where he could reach his arms through and try to strangle the driver.

"Moneypenny," said Felix. "Check the bomb."

"What?'

"Check the bomb to see if there is an abort button."

Moneypenny got down on her knees and looked all over the huge ball, but she didn't see anything. "There's nothing here," she cried.

Felix found a sliding door, and the driver looked back, and Felix began to strangle him, and make him serve and veer.

**Chapter 26: Checkmate**

Gaza hand kicked Bond down to the ground. Bond was physically beaten. He face was covered in blood. He could feel the sweat drip off his head. His legs were badly bruised from all the kicks Gaza had thrown him. Bond couldn't get up. Gaza stood above him, laughing at him as he went down.

"You're so pathetic, James," said Gaza laughing. "The people have spoken, risen against your dirty, lawless government, and yet, you lie before beaten by your own true colors and your ego. In only a few hours time this wasted hellhole you like to call England will be burned to the ground, and every empire across the globe will be on their knees rejoicing."

Bond couldn't take anymore of this. He had heard enough. Suddenly, Bond had gotten the strength to reach into his pocket, and pulled out a knife. As Gaza was looking in another direction, still laughing maniacally, Bond stabbed Gaza in his hip, the hip which had the avascular disease in it. As Gaza felt the knife penetrate his body, and dig deep into his scar tissue in the hip, he let out a cry of pain. Bond got back up, and began to punch Gaza in the face. Gaza couldn't fight back. He was too paralyzed by the knife. He threw a punch that hit Bond, but Bond ducked when Gaza threw more. Bond threw another punch to the face. Then another. Then another, and another. Bond threw about fifteen punches to Gaza's face, and finally Gaza was so paralyzed he could do nothing. He gasped and sighed in pain, and eventually pulled the knife out of his hip, screaming. He held it in his hand and began to walk towards Bond. But Gaza's hands were trembling so much that he couldn't hold onto the knife. He dropped it, and he felt his legs about to give out on him. As he arrived in front of Bond, he was really on the verge of collapsing. Bond looked at him dead in the eye, and Gaza stared into Bond's eyes as well.

"Last King alive," said Bond. "Checkmate." Gaza looked at him, and finally, his legs gave out on him, and he collapsed to the ground, before Bond's feet. Gaza was dead, killed both by the knife wound and the trauma he had endured from Bond's fist repeatedly hitting his face. Bond looked down at Gaza's body and realized he had defeated England's worst enemy and probably the world's biggest terrorist at the moment. Then he remembered about the bomb, and that Felix was chasing. Bond hurried and ran to his car, started it up, and began to drive.

**Chapter 27: Bombs Away**

Felix was fighting with the driver of the truck for dear life. He grabbed the driver's face, and tried to cover his eyes to make him veer out of control and crash, but it was no use. The driver swerved, but maintained control of the truck, and punched Felix in the face. He then lurched so far ahead it sent Felix flying backwards back into the cab of the truck. Moneypenny helped him.

"Felix?" came Bond's voice over his earpiece.

"James?" cried Felix. "You're still alive? What happened to Gaza?"

"He suffered a battle scar," said Bond. "Is Moneypenny with you?"

"yes she's here! She's safe!"

"I'm right behind the truck." All of a sudden, a car came out of an alleyway. It was one of Gaza's men. "Things might have to wait a minute. I have company," said Bond.

The car with Gaza's man drove right next to Bond, and another henchman popped his upper body out of the window to the car, and pointed a machine gun at Bond's car. Bond braked to get behind the car, and pushed a button on his dashboard. His headlight lamps fell off the car, and out popped two machine guns on each side. The henchman continued to shoot at Bond, but Bond pressed another button, and the machine guns fired. The henchman was killed, falling over the window, and the driver was killed from a ricochet. A few blocks ahead, another car of Gaza's pulled out of an alley and began to shoot at Bond. Bond pressed a button and switched the machine guns from automatic fire to single shot, and shot a fire hydrant. The hydrant blew up, spurting water all over the street. He shot another, and another, and another. The henchman's car tried to steer clear of the water, but the henchmen found themselves in a pool of water when all was said and done, and crashed into a telephone pole, and the car blew up. Bond pulled his machine guns back in. Felix on the other hand went up to the sliding door in the eighteen wheeler and opened it, again fighting with the driver. The driver grabbed a pistol right next to him, but Felix grabbed his arm, and tried to knock it out of the driver's hand. They fought for dear life, and fired a shot into the passenger side window, breaking the glass. The driver lurched forward again, and Felix fell back into the cab. Another car came out of an alley and shot at Bond's windshield. Bond pushed a button on his dashboard, and up popped a metallic plate in front of the windshield. He pushed another button.

"See through mode activated," came a voice. Bond could now see through the shield, and knew where he was going. He got on the side of the car, grabbed a rifle from his passenger side, and shot through his window and at the henchmen. They veered off, and into an intersection, and crashed into a parked car on the street.

"Felix!" cried Bond. "Open the loading bay door!"

"I can't," he cried. "It locks from the outside!"

Bond leaned out of the window, keeping a foot on the gas, and a hand on the steering wheel. He pointed his rifle at the lock, and shot it off. Moneypenny then opened the door and saw Bond's car inching closer to the cab. Bond pushed a button, and the glass on his windshield shattered.

"Jump in!" he yelled to Felix and Moneypenny. He dropped the rifle on the street, and as Felix made the leap into the car successfully. Moneypenny had a great deal of trouble. She began to slip off the hood of the car, and Felix grabbed her hand and held on for dear life.

"Pull her in!" cried Bond.

Finally, Felix got the strength to pull Moneypenny into the car, and she flung herself into Bond's backseat. "Hang on!" cried Bond. He got side by side with the truck, and began to ram the cab. it wouldn't budge. He opened the glove compartment, and handed Felix a grenade.

"Here, throw that into the cab!"

Felix pulled the pin on the grenade, and through it into the cab of the truck. The driver looked down and saw, but not before the cab blew up. As it blew up, and separated itself from the trailer, and the trailer climbed to halt. Bond stopped the car, and he, Felix, and Moenypenny got out and headed for the trailer.

**Chapter 28: Diffusion**

Bond opened the door, and jumped into the trailer. The bomb was set to go off in twenty seconds. He had no clue what to do. "There's no abort button," he said. He continued to look around, and saw a wire popping out of the top of the bomb. He grabbed the wire. "You two, get back," said Bond. Bond pulled the wire out of the bomb, and closed his eyes. Moneypenny and Felix also closed their eyes, but nothing happened. Bond opened his. The bomb read "0:00" but didn't go off. Bond let out a sigh of relief. Moneypenny and Felix opened their eyes as soon as they realized nothing happened. Bond stared at them, happy they were still alive, and jumped out the truck, and went over to stand by them.

"Felix," said Moneypenny. "Can I have a moment alone with James?''

Felix looked at her. "Take your time," he said, and walked away, but looking back as he walked away.

"You okay?" asked Bond.

"Me?" cried Moneypenny. "Oh yeah. Don't worry about me. The gunshot wound should heal in no time."

"With the proper medical attention of course," replied Bond.

"What took you so long anyways?" asked Moneypenny.

"I had to kill the rat bastard. And remember I blew up my house."

Moneypenny grabbed Bond's shirt, pulled him in close to kiss him, when...

"I'm sorry Moneypenny, but I gotta go."

"What?"

"I need to start rebuilding that house of mine," said Bond.

Medical EVACS, police, SWAT teams, and bomb squads began to move in. The London police arrested all who were involved in Gaza's crime, and Bond spoke to Felix.

"Thanks for all your help," he told him.

"My pleasure," said Felix.

"You know, you were right," said Bond as Felix began to walk away.

"About what?"

"What you said to me. At Club Zero. I couldn't do this on my own. Thank you. Again."

Felix smiled and walked away. Bond into the distance, as the sun began to set over northern London. He would live to see tomorrow after all.

The next day, Bond arrived back at MI6, and waited outside of M's office. He looked over at Moneypenny's desk. She wasn't there. M had given her leave to clear her mind of all the trauma she had been through. Tanner came out of M's office. "Hello 007," he said. "M will see you now."

Bond walked into the office, and approached M's desk.

"Glad to see you are still alive, sir," said Bond jokingly.

"Same with you 007," replied M. "Well done on stopping Gaza and the bomb."

"Thank you," said Bond. "I think it's time I officially step down," he told M. He handed over his PPK and placed it on M's desk.

M looked straight at Bond. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive."

"You may be old 007, but I know you have one more mission left in you. Seems as we dug deeper into the investigation of Mr. Gaza, we stumbled upon an important player in his scheme, one we have yet to catch." M threw a file at Bond. Bond looked sternly at M, and reluctantly grabbed the file and opened it. Inside was a picture of a bald man in a silver jumpsuit with what looked like an ugly white cat.

"Look familiar?"

"Ernst Stavro Blofeld," said Bond. He had known this man. Somehow, the man must have escaped his untimely demise the last time the two faced off.

"Are you ready to track him down?"

Bond placed the file back on M's desk and slid it towards him, grabbing his PPK in the process.

"Yes sir, M," replied Bond. "Definitely."

**JAMES BOND WILL RETURN**


End file.
